1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system using an electronic tag, and more particularly to an electronic tag thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system using an electronic tag (RFID tag) can provide an operation using plural electronic tags through an electronic tag reader/writer from a controlling device. In particular, values (contents) of the electronic tag can be read and an article management, etc. can be effectively performed by querying the electronic tags from the controlling device using wireless communication.
Today, specifications of the electronic tag are standardized for applying to international logistics, etc. Also, the standardized electronic tag can be accessed by using standardized protocol and is inexpensive. For this reason, it is likely that applications of the electronic tags will greatly expand. However, because the function of the electronic tags is simple, the applications thereof are limited due to the above.
The electronic tags are mounted memories in which data can be written. In the state where the electronic tags are fed over the radio, they can read and write the data stored in the memories, but if they are not fed over the radio, they cannot read and write the data in the memories.
There is a technology (JP-A-2007-86934) of dividing the memory mounted in the electronic tag into several areas (banks) and applying security management to different banks.